Symphian Monsters
'''Symphian Monsters '''are the main attraction towards My Singing Monsters: Symphonious Orchestra, but they are not the first class of Monsters. While they are around as cheap as the Natural Monsters, they're a bit harder to breed than them (probably comparable to Magical Monsters in MSM1). They overall require more Items than Naturals, but less than Ethereals. Each Symphian Monster has one or more of the seven Elements (with the sole exception of Mappling): Salt, Botany, Bone, Security, Jam, Smoke, and Satellite, and can live on at least one of the Symphian Islands, meaning that some Symphian Monsters would not meet each other unless they are teleported to the same Outer Island, or go to Symphian Hideaway. Breeding Like all monsters capable of breeding/is breedable, Symphian Monsters are easyish to breed because all that is required is to find two monsters that, together, have the Elements required for the certain monster. However, breeding with Symphian Monsters do not guarantee success and may result in either parent (usually of the Common variant) that you have used to breed the monster of higher elemental complexity. Like all breedable monsters, if two Symphian Monsters overlap elements (except on a few special occasions), they will always produce either parent. Levels Like most other Monsters, Symphian Monsters can be leveled up in order to make them grow in size, allow them to be used in Breeding structures, increase Currency generation, teleport them to Outer Islands, and collect bonus goals. List of Symphian Monsters Zero Element These can be bought with ???, and can only be bred via breeding failure. Unlike Single Element Symphian Monsters, there useless for breeding, but useful for attempting to breed the same monster. * Mappling Single Element These can be bought with ???, and can only be bred via breeding failure. *Meetini: *Pottanistic: *Fossauril: *Coppereece: *Screejellii: *Smoklorx: *Duopanal: Double Element These monsters can be bred from two Single-Element Monsters. *Salteidoo: *Fishpine: *Peppavni: *Bytour: *Zpicctorey: *Xemoltchop: *Rigourine: *Flowarmory: *Sundifluwa: *Sporebab: *Eexolplanot: *Krulttel: *Bunne-Moorrow: *Oshfeltinge: *Voyakker: *Kloop Troob: *Mallalloy: *Tazur: *Glowboox: *Galatar: *Pobyc: Triple Element These monsters can be bred from one Single-Element Monster and one Double-Element Monster. More difficult to breed than Double Elements. *Dig-Dog: *Daffo-Rex: *Wurmhu: *Igdunitte: *Plannut: *Pteroedle: *Pescockk: *Drumnado: *Chuntkey: *Ampphibiaxe: *Bow n' Arkrow: *Probfessorl: *Escarophone: *Stardigrade: *Compet: *Voxxy: *Bassum: *Ankylorsarozz: *Blossrus: *Brambow: *Shovull: *Scriinhouse: *Botterclup: *Raffilldoll: *Errzone: *Frootyluupz: *Roobarott: *Scpott: *Bearhamd: *Buttalaa: *Saturlight: *Poflution: *Hogtower: *Dis-Steel: *Funnilwux: Quad Element These monsters can be bred from one Single-Element Monster and one Triple-Element Monster (Better Results), or from two Double-Element Monsters. More difficult to breed than Triple Elements. *Boombee: *Hunei: *Larmpio: *Eyesaodw: *Citpolg: *Indoostry: *Lobstar: *Jigigglio-D: *Jammdlamp: *Murshromm: *Poonch Bawl: *Tronkbone: *Komododo: *Mazzkuraide: *Bassynth: *Moonrokk: *Grainstarnd: *Bellyfish: *Yoofloot: *Planxeon: *Beatroot: *Smogloobone: *Ankylostrike: *Vibrantphone: *WiFly: *Microbee-T: *Snappmix: *Dubseeding: *Shieleef: *Deelishous: *Taiull-Boon: *Zigznil: *D-CapiJ: *Frostbyte: *Contricier: Quint Element These monsters can be bred from one Single-Element Monster and one Quad-Element Monster (Better Results), or from one Triple-Element Monster and one Double-Element Monster. More difficult to breed than Quad Elements. *Stumpeas: *Coggrind: *Obsidrums: *Shlobbern: *Europie: *Swqynk: *Triangler: *Spacegull: *Pedral: *Techanizm: *Bonedreed: *Machery: *Project SPECIMEN: *Swotmott: *Megabite: *Stink Plrants: *Miscie: *Atmosnek: *Seakohw: *Guardiangell: *Anilogge: Hex Element These monsters can be bred from one Single-Element Monster and one Quint-Element Monster (Best Results), one Double-Element Monster and one Quad-Element Monster, or from two Triple-Element Monsters. They are the most difficult Symphian Monsters to be bred. *Waobblee: (Represents ) *Drumcury: (Represents ) *Lavosaur: (Represents ) *Phiranharp: (Represents ) *Sunshrine: (Represents ) *Fossilophone: (Represents ) *Stacksmoak: (Represents ) Sept Element The Sept Element is only found in Symphian Hideaway. When all other Symphian Monsters are teleported here, the Sept Element gets freed from amber, though would get trapped again when they leave/get boxed by Wubbox. *Gigong: Notes Category:Classes Category:Symphian Monsters